The Grail of the Eternal Friendship
by MrInigo1995-TeamJacobInigo
Summary: Mystery Inc.&the iCarly-team are busy with the preperations for a musical. Between the collected boxes find they a old Inca-treasure: The Grail of the Eternal Friendship. Is the friendship from the group strong enough? Sequel to The Path of the seven sins
1. The discovering

Chapter 1: The discovery

Freddie, Carly, Sam, Spencer, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are in the theater of Antwerp. They are preparing a musical for a school. It's the high school from Moerbeke-Waes.

'Now we are here,' says Daphne. 'Let's just begin with the rehearsal.'

'Yeah! Right, Daphne. Just stop it already,' says Spencer.

'What?' asks Daphne.

'Look at this dump. What is this?'

'Euhm...' Daphne looks at the sheets over the wooden boxes. 'Our decor.'

'Do you call this our decor?' asks Sam.

'Yes!'

'But Daphne, you promised us that it would be a spectacular decor with a stairs. This is a dump, like Spencer says.'

'But this is the decor. Maybe they forgot to make it,' says Daphne.

'You mean,' says Fred. 'That we must build the decor by ourselves?'

'Yes,' whispers Daphne. 'I go and put that sheets of those boxes.'

'Alright,' says Scooby. 'Rho's idea was it that Raphne could be the stage manager?'

'Euhm...,' says Carly. 'Her own idea.'

Scooby gives a sigh and walks over to Shaggy.

'Okay,' screams a voice. 'The sheets are going off.'

But instead, the curtain falls on the ground.

'Daphne! You broke the curtain. Well, not the curtain. But you broke something!' yells Velma.

Only one sheet goes off of the twenty-four boxes.

'Yeah,' says Spencer sarcastic. 'Much better.'

'Daphne?' asks Shaggy. 'What did you do?'

'I have just ordered it and let it delivered here,' answers Daphne.

'Oh yeah,' says Sam. 'Also a chandelier? And a mirror?'

'No, I didn't order a...' Daphne stops with speaking when she sees the mirror. 'But that is a beautiful mirror.'

The others give a sigh.

'Look!' screams Velma of joy. 'Here stands a painting.'

'From who is that painting?' asks Carly.

'The Milkmaid from Vermeer,' answers Velma. 'It's a replica.'

'And how do you know that?' asks Freddie.

'In the original aren't there roses or sunflowers in it.'

'Guys!' yells Fred. 'There are more paintings.'

Velma is so excited and names them:'The ballerinas of Degas, Pop Art from Andy Warhol, Hercules, The Thinker from Rodin and the Shiva.'

'But that's weird because they are just a bit different from the original,' says Freddie.

'Daphne...' says Sam. 'What is this dump doing here?'

Daphne can't answer that, but Carly can: 'I think that it are paintings for in a museum.'

'I think you're right, Carly,' says Spencer. He has a letter in his hand. 'Here stands: _San Paulo, museum of Bao Vandora_. That's South-America!'

'I can't help it that,' says Daphne.

'No, but it's funny that those things always happens when you arrange something. Isn't it, Daphne?' says Shaggy.

'Look,' says Velma. She has a sort of grail in her hands. 'Wow!'

'Wow!' screams Daphne. 'A grail!'

'Hey! There is a cover on it,' says Samantha. 'Let's open it!'

'No, don't do that,' says Freddie. 'We can't open them. Maybe it's cursed.'

'What can now happen when we open that thing?' asks Spencer.

'I don't know. There can be a curse released or a anesthetic gas.'

'Yeah! Right!'

Carly takes the grail out of the hands of Fred. That last one is really curious. But Sam, Spencer and Scooby-Doo are that too.

They all agree that they let the grail be.

'Hey, look guys!' says Daphne. She points at a white dress. It's like one from the Middle Ages. 'I'm not going to wear that during the show.'

'Yeah,' says Sam. 'You're absolutely right about that.'

But Velma has other thoughts. She walks over to the grail and puts her hand on the cover.

'No!' screams Carly.

But it's to late: the grail is open; the cover is on the ground and Velma looks weird at the grail.

To be continued...

_So what happens next? From who is that grail? What will happen with Velma? You'll see it in Chapter 2: The disappearance!_


	2. The disappearing

Chapter 2: The disappearance

They walk to Velma and the grail and want to close it. Suddenly are the lights off and is their a spooky fog in the chamber. The lights go suddenly on and off. A creepy sound sounds on stage and they turn around.

The chandelier goes up in the air and so are the mirror and some paintings. There is a special painting that they didn't saw: the Mona Lisa from Leonardo Da Vinci.

The lights go back on and the group looks around.

'What happened?' asks Carly.

'I don't know,' says Freddie.

'A curse, a curse, a curse,' says Daphne.

'Shut your mouth,' says Sam.

'Where is Velma?' asks Spencer. He's already over his crush.

'Velma?' screams Shaggy. He looks around.

'Velma?' screams Sam.

'Where's Scooby-Doo?' asks Shaggy.

'Scooby-Doo, where are you?' screams Fred.

Suddenly...a laugh...a mean laugh...a very mean laugh...

'Who is there?' asks Freddie.

'I say, without blame, Veracocha is my name,' says the manly voice.

'Vera Costa?' asks Daphne.

'No, Veracocha is the god of the Inca's,' says Freddie.

'That time is history, now I'm, particularly, his ghost.'

Hole the group startle about it. Spencer looks at the grail and sees that it's lightning up. A second later starts the mirror with lightning. A shadow appears in it. It has a black cape on.

'I was in the dark in that grail, but someone of you gave my light. The question that I ask to you is simple from nature: what it's your friendship worth?'

'Everything,' says Carly. 'Where's Velma?'

'Returns she that you love, if you find the key to eternal friendship.'

'Where?' asks Shaggy.

'Search, and you'll find in a chest this precious key, unless someone mistakes.'

'What happens than?' asks Fred.

'You find the same fate as your friend and are you stuck in a painting.'

They look around and see Velma in the painting of the Sjiva.

'Velma!' screams Shaggy. 'Velma, can you hear me?'

'You can't hear her, she peaks against deaf ears.'

'Guys, we must open one of those chests,' says Fred and walks to the chest. 'Otherwise will...'

A lightning comes up and Fred falls on the ground. Daphne runs to him: 'Fred! Are you alright?'

Veracocha laughs again: 'That's what you think, first an assignment.'

'Alright than,' says Sam. 'Ghost Veracocha, we want the first task.'

To be continued...


End file.
